


tōmaposting

by whisperedkisses



Series: mikado nights [1]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: isami tōma is a weirdo with an equally weird cat.
Relationships: Isami Tōma/Reader
Series: mikado nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916584
Kudos: 3





	tōmaposting

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” The pile of fluff on his head made a whiny miaou as he lifted his rifle back up. 

“. . .There’s a cat on your head, Tōma.”

“We back to a last-name basis, [L/N]?” He winked at you and you groaned. The cat swished its tail over his face and you got a sense of satisfaction watching him sneeze and miss his shot.

“Are you using my spare Trigger again? How did you even get it out of my pocket?” 

“Well, what did you expect when you left your jacket lying in the kitchen?” You scowled at him and he returned it with a shit-eating grin. 

“. . .Can I pet it, at least?” He cocked an eyebrow at you — god, he was always doing that, wasn’t he? — and gestured for you to come closer. You walked closer and knelt down, shuffling towards him on your knees and reaching to give the cat a scratch. She held tight to Isami’s head and you smiled up at her. “Does the kitty have a name?” 

“Nah, but she’s not my cat, either,” He winced at the cat’s sharp claws digging into his head. “Oye! Hey, stop that!” You scooted closer to him and softly patted the back of the cat’s paws, lifting them off of his head. “I’m gonna send you back to Natsume, you little fiend!” The cat grumbled and leapt at your shoulder, having abandoned Isami for someone with a gentler touch. He leaned forward with a groan and rubbed his temple, and you laughed out loud at him. 

He had leaned into your personal space, you realized, and though you would be ashamed to admit it you didn’t mind. You had been fast friends when you joined Border as teenagers. Teaming up with him and Fuyushima had been a bit difficult considering how talkative you both were, but the three of you worked well in a team regardless. Working and fighting together for years had a way of bringing people close together, and though some people assumed you and Isami were dating from the easy way you fit together, neither of you had ever made such a move. Maybe he’s just not interested, you usually told yourself, but you knew that wasn’t true. He treated you in a gentler way than most that was almost imperceptible, but neither of you had done anything to seal the deal in the almost six years you’ve known him. 

“This is karma for stealing my shit, Isami.” You declared, giving the grey puffball a scratch under the chin. The cat was cradled in your arms like a sleeping child. You were overcome with the urge to sweep her away to your dorm and keep her when she looked up at you with those huge doe eyes. She wriggled and your arms started to slip, but Isami caught you by the elbows. He was even closer at this point, and anyone else in the sniping range might assume some sort of date was happening judging by your proximity. 

His hands were warm. 

He’s tall even when kneeling down. . .

You looked up. He seemed to realize just how close he was and sharply leaned back, hoisting your stolen Ibis up on his shoulder and clearing his throat. Your lips quirked into a small frown and before you could stop yourself you let out a little sigh. 

Isami turned back to you with a quizzical look. “What’s up, [F/N]?” Your cheeks burned.

“It’s— it’s nothing. I’ll meet you back at the dorm, okay?” You stood back up and balanced on your tip-toes to place the cat back on Isami’s head. 

Your shoes squeaked on the tile and you lost your balance. The cat yelled and abandoned ship, leaping out of your arms. A sinking feeling of falling backwards invaded your stomach. You gasped —

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Isami asked. You were chest-to-chest and his arm had you snugly around the small of your back. You caught your breath.

“Th-thank you,” You whispered. When did he get so close? You thought you saw his gaze flicker between your eyes and your lips. The world around you seemed to have grown quiet — when did the range empty out? Your eyelashes fluttered a bit as you blinked in confusion. The heat of his body seemed to envelop you. “Isami . . .” 

“[Y/N], can I— Yikes!” He let out a startling shout and released you back on your own feet. You stumbled for a moment. The cat had decided Tōma was to be her new chew toy and clamped her teeth down on his calf. He tried shaking his leg but she held fast and dug in with her claws. “Damn cat . . . !” 

You had to stifle more laughter at the sight. You had been cockblocked by a baby kitten.

“Isami, stop shaking her. She’s scared,” You said, but the words didn’t seem to get through to him. The cat was meowing shrilly. You placed a hand on his chest and another at his cheek, shaking his head slightly to snap him out. “Isami!” 

He stopped at the feeling of your hands on his body. His shaking ceased and the cat let out an indignant rowr as she scampered away. He seemed flustered to have done something as embarrassing as panicking over a kitten bite. 

He had a soft look in his eyes as he met your gaze. You hadn’t moved your hands away yet.

He’s so close I can feel his heartbeat.

“Hey . . .” He mumbled, a smile pulling at his lips. A feverish feeling spread across your cheeks at the way he was looking at you. He didn’t seem to be interested in moving away from your touch. 

You weren’t about to let this second chance pass you by. You mustered up all your usual Neighbour-fighting courage and surged forward, pulling Isami into an urgent kiss. 

You noticed his body stiffen beneath your touch and you froze. Did I miscalculate? Was this a mistake?! You wanted to run. He had a surprised look on his face as you pulled away. He still hadn’t moved. “I— I’m sorry,” You whispered. 

Turning away from his shocked form, you couldn’t get away fast enough. The ringing in your ears blocked out his attempts to call after you. You rounded every corner at top speed on your way back to the team dorm, trying not to look anyone in the eyes. Thank God, Fuyushima wasn’t home to see you red faced and huffing like this, a string of curses pulled from your lips like a magician pulling flags from his sleeve. 

You made a beeline for your room, threw yourself on your bed, and let out a powerful scream into your pillow.

———————————

A soft knock at your bedroom door late in the night startled you out of your staring contest with the ceiling. You had heard Isami return hours ago but hadn’t mustered the courage to leave your room and face him just yet. The embarrassment of a possible rejection paralyzed you. Another knock. 

You rubbed your bleary eyes and stood to open the door. A familiar tall figure darkened the frame. “Yo, [F/N]. Can I come in?” Isami.

He towered over you in a way that made you feel tiny like a spooked kitten. You couldn’t look him in the eyes, but nodded. “Be my guest.”

He walked over and sat himself on the edge of your bed. Even sitting down, his head still reached your chin. You couldn’t decide in the moment whether his height was frightening or arousing — a bit of both, frankly. The door slid shut and you twiddled your thumbs awkwardly as you waited for him to speak. 

“Are you good, [F/N]?” He was asking for what felt like the millionth time today. “You’re usually not this shy at all.”

“You think that’s the problem?” You snapped, and immediately felt the guilt of it. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. You hardly ever yelled at him aside from playful jabs, but there was no turning back from this line of questioning. “Why . . . why didn’t you do anything earlier?” 

“Huh?” 

“You didn’t kiss me back. You didn’t even tell me to stop— you just stood there!” You exclaimed, trying not to raise your voice. “You probably know how I feel about you, and I just—“ Your voice cracked a bit. “I wish you wouldn’t lead me on.” Your toes suddenly seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world as you refused to lift your head. You ran your fingers through your hair in an attempt to calm yourself. 

You felt the tug of a much larger hand on yours. “Hey,” He said softly. He pulled you a few steps towards him, yet you still didn’t look up. “Hey, c’mon. Just look at me, please.” When you made no move to make eye contact, he sighed and gripped your other hand as well and yanked you towards him. You let out a small yelp as he tugged you onto him unceremoniously, landing you on his lap with one leg still perched on the floor. His right hand tangled it’s fingers with yours while his left grabbed purchase of the nape of your neck, forcing you to look at him. One of his signature smirks tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“What are you—“

“Well, that’s obvious, ain’t it? I’m ‘doing something’,” He simpered, leaning in to the spot on your jaw just below your ear. A ghost of a kiss was placed. You shivered when you felt him smile against your skin. 

His hand pressed into the small of your back to bring you flush with his chest. A whimper escaped you when he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of your neck. The hand on the back of your neck kept you in place: you could writhe all you want, but you were completely at Isami’s mercy, and it was so. Fucking. Worth it.

Your confident nature had completely left you, only to be replaced with that of a trembling romantic in the midst of lustful cravings. He sucked at a sensitive spot beneath your jaw and you whined. Your hips shifted against his and you felt a shiver run through you as you brushed against the bulge of his cock through his slacks. He groaned into your neck. 

“Goddamn, I want to fucking wreck you,” He clutched at the sides of your face and pulled you to him for a volcanic kiss. The thick material of your battle uniform did nothing to protect you from the friction of your subconscious grinding against Isami. You were a shuddering, mewling mess. You weakly gripped his shoulders as he dove back in to kiss your neck again. 

“Is-Isami,” You whined, trying to shrug off your jacket. He let go of you long enough to yank the thing down your arms before he was at you again, smothering you with bites and kisses. He turned and moved to lay you down on your back, only stopping to take his own jacket off and toss it somewhere. The heat shared between you two was overwhelming as he pressed you into the bed, caging you in with his lithe arms. 

“I’ve been waitin’ so damn long for you, sweetheart,” He confessed before kissing you almost violently, his teeth catching your bottom lip and sucking the breath from your lungs. “I wanna make you mine, yeah?” He said, as if asking you for permission to be claimed by him. 

The words wouldn’t come to you. You were so overwhelmed by the heat of his actions and the relief of his confessions that you could hardly speak. Instead, you undid the buttons of your shirt and silently begged for him to just ravish you already! 

He grinned and caught his breath a moment before leaning back on his knees and pulling off his jacket and shirt. A pair of dog tags jangled against his chest and he smiled even wider seeing your gaze drag down his torso. He tugged at the ankle of your pants. “Let’s get these off ya,” He said, more declaring it than asking permission, and you allowed him to lean over you and undo the zipper of your slacks. You whined at the feeling of his hands passing over your clothed sex. He was taking a damn long time, trying to tease you as he slid the pants down your legs. You impatiently propped yourself up on your elbows and attacked his neck, feeling the muscle of his chest against yours with only your thin undershirt to separate you. His skin burned beneath your lips. “God damn,” He mumbled, staring at your half-naked body in reverence. He seemed transfixed by your black panties. “You wear this for me, [L/N]?” He asked, more as a comment to himself than a question. He whistled. “Alright, get over here.” 

He leaned sitting up against the wall and spread his legs, gesturing for you to come sit between them. You pulled off your undershirt and bra, leaving them on the floor behind you. You crawled forward to kiss him but he grabbed your shoulders and turned you, pulling your back to his naked chest. He pulled your hips flush with his. His bulge pressed against your ass and you moaned at the feeling. You tried to grind your hips back against him and he clicked his tongue at you. 

“Ah, ah, not yet, sweetheart,” He chuckled. His breath against your ear made you shudder. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was smirking at you. He placed his left hand on your inner thigh spread your legs, using his other hand to tease the seam of your panties. Your breath caught in your throat as he traced patterns on the soft skin of your thigh. “Lean back, doll.” 

You did as he asked and rested your head back on his shoulder. Only a second of respite was given before he began kissing your neck again. Your eyes fluttered closed as his right hand began to move, tracing your underwear before slowly dipping inside. You let out a puff of hot air, struggling not to buck your hips into his hand. His fingers brushed past your clit and down, and he swore at the feeling of your arousal. You let out a broken moan. “Isami . . .”

“Fuck, are you trying to kill me, [Y/N]?” The hand on your thigh tightened its grip and spread your legs even further. His fingers were callused from battle and the sensation of them rubbing your clit was divine. His hand dipped down and his index teased your wetness. “Damn, you must like me a lot, huh?” His other hand lifted and lightly grasped the base of your neck, his fingers curling around your throat to stop your squirms. He put no pressure on your throat, but the weight of his hand on you was enough to make you moan. He turned your head towards him and kissed you roughly before easing a finger inside you. You whimpered against his lips as he added another and curled them inside you, not giving you even a second to adjust before fucking you roughly with his fingers. His thumb lighted on your clit and you buried a moan in the side of his neck. 

“F-fuck, Isami, don’t— don’t stop, please,” Your hips trembled against his bulge and Tōma let out a deep groan. He picked up the pace and you felt the familiar tingle in your clit that signaled your own orgasm. “Is-Isami, I’m gonna—“

“Come for me,” He growled, biting down on your neck and pressing hard against your clit. Your hips convulsed and you came with a stream of ‘yes’s on your lips. His fingers scissored you open and the tingling spread through your pelvis and legs. The muscles in your thighs spasmed before you could control yourself. You couldn’t stop yourself from whimpering in ecstasy against Isami’s lips. “Shit, I wanna hear that again.” 

“Isami, just— just please fuck me,” You begged, rolling your hips back against his cock. 

“We’re gettin’ there, doll.” He moved you off of him to remove his slacks and underwear and you flicked your wet panties off your legs. The throbbing afterglow of your orgasm made you feel lightheaded. Isami looked sinful without any clothes and you had to choke back a moan just from seeing him. He settled back and you crawled towards him, straddling his lap and letting yourself slowly grind against his thickness. 

He can’t have been longer than six inches, but fuck did he look thick. His head hit the wall behind him and you kissed him tenderly as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock and stroked him. You felt the muscles of his thighs clench beneath you when you ran your thumb over the tip, and he let out an absolutely devastating moan that made your head spin. You were absolutely drunk on the feel of him. You kissed his jaw. “Please, Isami, I want you inside,” You were begging like an animal in heat. 

Isami didn’t say anything. He simply lifted your hips and pressed the weeping head of his cock into you, and you could have sworn his eyes rolled back. He slid you down slowly on his length, and the thickness of it stretching you was so euphoric you nearly cried. 

“You’re fuckin’ perfect. God, I—“ Tōma cut himself off with another moan as you seated yourself fully on him. You draped your arms over his shoulders and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. You rolled your hips. “Christ, I— are you on the pill?” 

You managed to sober up long enough to answer. “I have, um—“ He bucked into you roughly and you squeaked. “I have an IUD,” He grinned and pulled you down into a kiss once again. You put your hands on his chest and rocked back and forth, testing the way he felt inside you. “Fuck, you’re so big!” 

“Damn right,” Isami moaned and grabbed your hips, rolling you onto your back and placing his hands next to your head to steady himself. Every time he moved even the slightest bit the fullness made your head spin. He captured your bottom lip between his teeth and began to thrust.

You felt like you might split open. His forehead pressed against yours and your breaths shared the space as he fucked into you like his life depended on it. Your breasts may have bounced had his chest not been pressed so closely against yours. Your eyebrows creased and your eyes fluttered shut as you felt his cock ruin you again and again(and again and again and again—)

Isami lifted himself up slightly to snake his hand between your flushed bodies and find your clit. You thought you might scream. 

“Isami—fuck, Isamifuckmefuckmefuckme—“ Your desperate moans reached a head when he grabbed your ass and thrusted himself as far and as fully inside as he could go. You felt his cock throb inside you and knew that he was just as close. You put a tired hand on his check. “Isami,” He looked in your eyes again and you shuddered at the lust he was emanating. “Isami, baby, please come inside me,” You moaned and pressed your lips against his, capturing his growl of arousal. He thrust faster and faster and you knew he was almost at his limit. Your moaning devolved into a chorus of please’s and yes’s as he worked himself inside you. Your pelvis began to ache from being thrust into by someone so thick and you dimly thought that you would never have a cock as good as Isami’s ever again. 

“I’m gonna come, sweetheart. Fuck, just like that—“ You grabbed ahold of Isami’s shoulders and he kissed you like he was trying to bruise your lips. His hips convulsed and the burst of come inside you triggered another orgasm of your own, like fireworks or lightning within your body, and you became a babbling mess. 

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou—“ You whined into the crook of his neck without thinking or trying to stop yourself. He rode out his orgasm inside you and you were quivering beneath him. His hips stopped moving, but he didn’t pull out.

“Wait, what’d ya say?” 

You froze. He grinned at you in that smug way you’ve always loved and never admitted to. 

“I said, um. I said I love you?” You winced, making it sound like a question. You were acutely aware of his thickness still within you and the closeness of his face. 

He smothered you in a heavy and breathless kiss. Your teeth clanked together. He seemed to be trying to soak up as much of your lips as he could. 

“Well, fuck, I thought I’d never see the day,” He was still so close that you felt his lips against yours as he spoke. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tōma is my favourite wt character. no one writes for him. so i looked at it and said ‘well fuck bud i’ll do it myself’


End file.
